Talk:Lewisado/@comment-174.56.111.249-20151226222803
Yes..Yes.. the memories of Lewisado. The glorious man that led IRM until he fell underneath the ban by ROBLOX moderators. And now, when he rose back up he was well known to be as HerrKreig, a new and glorious Kaiser of The Austratt Empire. I find it very rare about Austratt Empire. It was a glorious group with outstanding activity from it's members until somewhere in 2012 the group fell into inactivity. I know HerrKreig led a political party called TIPOL, meaning of The Imperial Party of Lewisadoism. I am not exactly sure if this was before he led TIPOK (The International Party of Kreigism) or after. TIPOL was during when he was leading a group called: "The Greater Allemand Empire". It was the extension of his legacy from the old Allemand that he led or known as the IRM before TLL (The Lewisado Legion). After the mass inactivity of 2012: Austratt later fell. The reason why Austratt fell it is because the individuals that were responsible to this which this is called "Mass-Reporting" is: Nerferdude16. Nerfer used to be a HR officer in Austratt until he kept thinking that Austratt was a Nazi group. Now you may say that it might be a "Nazi-Decent" group, but for me it is really not, but it is a German RPing group. Nerfer took the spirit of Austratt away from these soldiers. And then erradicated Austratt. Now today we have mass reporters that were responsible for the destruction of the German WW2 RPing groups which is AvatarofJustice and GeneralJon12. Avatar did it far...far...and far more worse than Jon. Avatar keeps slipping out of the lies and does not have the knowledge of any type of political system of government. He thinks that Fascism is racial. Fascism is not racial gentlemen. Fascism is a type of what we call, "Totalitarian". Totalitarian is a type of a political system. Which means we have right-wing and far-right parties. Now, after the banish of HerrKreig, a.k.a Lewisado, he rose up again and was well known to be as EmperorKronenzoren or Kreig Kronenzoren. He led the Holy Roman Imperium after HerrKreig. But the era was in WWI-1920s until 1946. Because in 1946, mass-reporters were coming back up which is Jon, Nerfer, and AvatarofJustice. Kreig Kronenzoren led a political ideal of Holy Rome which is "Kreigism". Kreigism is the absolute monarchy of Holy Rome and it fits the Holy Roman people perfectly. Yes.. you may say that Kreig occupies other European countries and turned it to a Holy Roman puppet state. But for me, the reason why is because sometimes the European countries would sometimes resist against HRI (Holy Roman Imperium) or sometimes he would battle for a political purpose. Now, in 1946, Holy Roman Imperium was crumbling from his enemies. His enemies were mass reporting on his group and sometimes his enemies would be sometimes powerful. And after that, he was banned permanently. I miss one of his groups including on him. He was a good character in my opinion. But the mass reporters.. no. The mass reporters is a complete waste of time. Long Live The Sacred Holy Rome! Long Live The Kaiser!